heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampirella Vol 1 45
Production Staff *''Editor-in-Chief and Publisher:'' James Warren *''Editor:'' William Dubay *''Assistant Editor:'' Louise Jones *''Advertising Production:'' Sherry Berne Frontispiece None Features None Blood Wager *''Written by:'' Len Wein *''Art by:'' Gonzalo Mayo, Zesar (single panel) This story takes place in a dream of Pendragon's as he lays in a hospital bed, dying of gunshot wounds. Vampirella and Adam have a fight, causing him to go back to an old lover, who brings him to a casino on an island called Lemondo. Conrad and Pendragon meanwhile think a friend of their's has a cure for Vampirella's bloodlust, and they head to the same island. In actuality, the friend, and the head of the casino are agents of Chaos. Vampirella and Adam's former lover are able to defeat them. The Parable of the Hermits of Glastonbury Tor *''Written by:'' Gerry Boudreau *''Art by:'' Ramon Torrents Bertrand, a scholar, comes to the town of Glastonbury. He heads to the Hermit's abbey where he meets a beautiful woman to whom he makes love. The woman tells him she is life, and introduces him to the seven hermits of Glastonbury Tor. She tells him that others who have come eventually chose death, but he can avoid that by choosing to marry her and always remaining faithful to her. He gladly does so, and the hermits also give him a gift of whatever he wants, so he tells them that no matter what they can never inflict death upon him. The years go by. He is happy for a while, but eventually becomes bored and leaves the abbey to sleep with women from the outside world. While his wife cannot kill him due to the deal with the hermits, she does cause him to fade from existence entirely. Janis *''Written by:'' Victor Mora and Budd Lewis *''Art by:'' Luis Garcia A man comes across a statue of a beautiful woman in a Greek harbor. The woman, named Janis, vanished into the sea ten years ago. He sits down to play the guitar, and suddenly she appears for real. Janis brings him with her into the depths of the sea. All is alright at first until two humanoid monsters appear and carry him off with them. The statue of Janis sheds a tear. A Hero Born of Wishes *''Written by:'' Gerry Boudreau *''Art by:'' Esteban Maroto A kingdom is treated harshly by their lord, Cervantes. One of the townfolk, Chaucer, talks to the priest of the town, saying that they should summon a champion using the book of Asmodeus, which the priest believes to be evil. Later, when Chaucer's lover and the priest's niece is taken captive by Cervantes, the priest agrees to the plan. The townfolk summon their champion, a powerful looking knight who acts based on the will of the people. Their will to topple Cervantes causes the champion to charge towards Cervantes' castle and kill him and all his men. The townfolk are pleased, but when they start thinking about who will now be leader, their greed to be leader causes the champion to kill them all. The Winter of Their Discontent *''Written by:'' Gerry Boudreau *''Art by:'' Isidro Mones An english soldier returns home from the war against Holland in the 1600's to find his hometown heavily in ruin, ravaged by the plague. Being told that his parents have died from the plague, he searches for his sister, but finds her among a pile of corpses being buried by the side of the road. He returns to the town to look for his lover and finds her family being blamed for the plague, with her father being thrown on a fire by a mob. She tells him there is nothing worth living for and that he should kill her. He does so, then kills himself. There Are No Children in Hungry Hollow, Tennessee *''Written by:'' Gerry Boudreau *''Art by:'' Jose Ortiz A man comes to the town of the title to write a book. He finds it quite odd that there are no children whatsoever in the town. Everyone he talks to tells him that they are sent away, but their stories contradict one another, causing him to suspect something. He changes his plans to instead write his book about the town, but when he tries to mail it out, the town postman, who inspects all the mail stops it from going out. He is confronted by him, the local store owner and the boarding house host who reveal to him that the town reverted to cannibalism afer the war. After revealing this secret, they make him their next meal. Recurring Characters *Vampirella *Pendragon *Adam Van Helsing *Conrad Van Helsing Notes The first page of Blood Wager features a single panel from the next issue's story The Monster of Vampirella. Janis was originally printed in Europe in the French Magazine Pilote and appears here rewritten by Budd Lewis. The Winter of Their Discontent is heavily influenced by the story The Wolves at War's End from Vampirella 43.